The Burning Dance
by Mecca12
Summary: Sonic has fallen head over heels in love with Amy Rose. But she has no clue and is trying to keep her love for Sonic away from him Tails and Cream have a good friendship, but when they both start crushing on each other will it destroy their friendship? Or grow into a love that will last forever Sorry for the really short first chapter! I will make the next longer
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose was a dancer at heart. Dancing came first in her book, then boys. And no stupid blue hedgehog was going to change that. She was done chasing Sonic three years ago when she realized her wouldn't ever love her. Now, at 18, she had something else her heart desired and this didn't run away from her. It held her heart and made her feel special. Dance was her passion. And no one was going to take that away from her.

Now as she was walking back to her apartment after her dance class she felt feeling tired and happy. She thought how fun it would be to have her little sister/best friend, Cream, stay over for one night. The 14 year old rabbit was growing up so fast and Amy didn't want to miss it. _'Tomorrow' _Amy thought. Tomorrow Cream would come over and they would talk and have good times! The elevator dinged on Amy's floor and she got off. Turning the corner so she could open her door, she stiffened.

'_No. This can't really be happening to me! Crap!' _Amy thought harshly. Banging on her door was, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Come on Amy! This isn't funny! Open up!" He called out.

"Sonic! Stop yelling!" Amy said running up to him. He looked at her and growled.

"Where were you!? You promised you would show up for my party and you didn't!" He yelled. Amy winced. She knew he was having a party, and he invited her, but she didn't want to go. Plus she had dance.

"I had dance class! Sorry Sonic!" Amy retorted with an eye roll. She was that crazy, obsessed fan girl she once was 5 years ago. And plus, he didn't own her! Not like they we're dating!

"So your stupid dance classes are more important than my party?!"

"Well yea Sonic! Go put yourself in danger again and leave me alone!" Amy growled and pushed past him. Opening her door, she stomped in and slammed the door in his face. Here Amy was, feeling happy, and the one hedgehog that could ruin her mood was still outside her door. She took her long pink quills out of the ponytail they were in. She shook them out and placed her dance bag on her table. She rubbed her eyes and walked into her room.

Cozy and warm in bed, Amy wondered why it was so important that she was at his stupid party. It's not like she would have fun. She would sit at the bar and drink herself silly as she watched Sonic flirt with 10 girls at a time. She still had feelings for Sonic. And it hurt her to see him flirt with other girls. But hey, he could do whatever he wanted. Amy owned Sonic as much as he owned her. And he didn't. But her feelings for Sonic did do one good thing. They made her dancing more emotional. And that helped her stop loving him. Little by little though. Amy sighed and sat up, grabbing her cell phone, she called her best friend.

"Hello?" A sleepy Cream replied.

"Hey Can you come over and stay the night? Right now?" Amy said hopefully. Amy heard a pause for a second.

"I'll be right over Amy" Cream replied. They both hung up after 5 minutes and after Amy jumped up to get ready for her little sister to come.

X

She slammed the door in Sonics face! In his face! How could she? She promised she would be at his party, because he had an important thing to tell her! And he wanted everyone to know. But noooo her dancing is WAY more important than him! Sonic growled to himself.

He wishes Amy would turn back into the Sonic-obsessed fan girl she was 5 years ago. The day she changed, Sonic was so happy. He didn't have the annoying pink hedgehog following him around anymore! He stayed friends with her though. It was easier to be friends with her when she wasn't squeezing the run out of him. But somewhere in those 5 years, Sonic started to think of Amy as more than a friend. He obviously didn't do anything about it. But when he runs he find himself day dreaming of what it would be like if they dated. But to push away those feelings, he dated other women. But recently the feelings for Amy have been stronger. Her beautiful smile bounced around in his mind. But again, he didn't do anything about it.

'_Moron! You should have told her at the door instead of yelling at her!'_ Sonic yelled at himself. But he already planned to come back tomorrow and apologize. And then they could be friends again and soon after, more than friends. Sonic got his cocky edge back and walked into the house he shared with his best friend Tails. The 15 year old fox was making something as usual!

"Hey buddy!" Sonic said ruffling the young fox's hair.

Tails turned around and smiled "Hey Sonic. Did you tell Amy?"

"No not yet. But soon" Sonic said as the fox rolled his eyes. Sonic knew that Tail was skeptical that Sonic would ever tell Amy. But Sonic knew he would. He just needed time. A lot of time. "Well I'm going to bed. Another day a waits dude." And just like that Sonic was in his room getting ready for bed, wondering if Amy hated him.

Sonic wiggled under the covers. He just couldn't fall asleep. Sighing, he got up and went into the kitchen.

'_Chilidogs, chilidogs, where are you?'_ He thought, looking in the fridge. There they were! Sonic grab 6 and started stuffing himself silly.

"Yum" Sonic said happily after finishing all the chilidogs. Then he felt a stabbing pain in his arm. "FUCK WHAT IS THAT?!"

Tails widened his eyes and grabbed his invention back. "Sorry Sonic! I couldn't see you!"

Sonic rubbed his arm "It's okay dude things happen" And again Sonic went to bed, the pain in his arm fading slowly.


	2. The Cake

Cream sat on Amy's couch looking out at the blue morning sky waiting for Amy to be finished eating breakfast. Cream had gone to Sonic's party last night and saw how angry he was that she didn't show. Then after Amy explained what happened last night, and the spiff with Sonic, Cream said she would spend the rest of the day with Amy.

Cream tucked her long skinny legs under her and reached for the remote to turn on the TV. She heard Amy swear in the kitchen and called out "Hey Amy, What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Cream, I just burned myself a little, that's all." Amy replied. Cream got up and walked into the kitchen to see Amy wrapping her hand in some gauze.

"That must have been a nasty burn Amy" Cream said taking Amy's hand and finishing the gauzing.

"It was… sort of" Amy sheepishly said. Cream finished up and put the gauze back in the first aid cabinet that Amy had in her kitchen. Amy smiled and said "Hey Cream, why don't you come to dance with me. You have a dancer's body so you'd be a natural!"

"Oh I don't know Amy, I'm not really a dancer. You know I don't like being the center of attention." Cream replied.

"It's just one class Cream! You can do one class!" Amy said, her stubbornness starting to show.

The tall skinny teen didn't want to fight with the petite dancer so she said "Fine! I'll come." Amy's face brightened and she jumped up and down her pink quills bouncing around. Cream blew up on bangs and sighed. She started to finish the breakfast as Amy went to find a dancers outfit that would fit the ever growing teen.

As Cream flipped the pancakes her mind went off to think about Tail, and how handsome he's become, at 15, he was tall and lanky, but he had kind eyes and a handsome face.

'_O my god Cream snap out of it! Tails is your friend. Not some crush that could ruin things!'_ Cream thought to herself shyly. She had never thought about Tails this way until recently. She had never noticed him in that way until 6 months ago and now all Creams been trying to do is keep her feelings under wraps. She flipped the last pancake and put it on a plate. Then she fixed her long brown sugar colored hair.

"Found something!" Amy called running into the kitchen. It was a ballet leotard. It was a faded pink. Amy also held up a pink skirt that was see through and it flowed. Then a pair of ballet tights, ballet shoes, and pink leg warms.

"Oh Amy, these are all so pretty." Cream said, feeling the fabric.

"Go put it on, we have dance in one hour." Amy winked.

"One hour?" Cream said. "You never said it was soon!"

"Yea well it is. Go get ready and I'll put your hair in a bun!" Amy said pushing Cream into her room and shutting the door. Cream sighed and looked and the outfit that rested in her hands. Slowly but surely, Cream put on the ballet outfit and looked in the mirror. Well damn. She looked…. Pretty.

X

Tails screeched his chair back. Sonic covered his ears at the noise.

"Sorry Sonic" Tails said sheepishly. Sonic sleepily grunted and went back to eating his cereal. Tails walked out of the room. He was debating if he should call Cream and invite her over so she could see the new stuff he put on his plane. He developed a crush on Cream and didn't know how to handle it. She was one of his closest friends. Talk about awkward. And he couldn't tell anyone, especially Sonic. If he knew he would run off and tell Amy then Amy, in pure excitement, would tell Cream, and if Cream knew… Tails would probably die. But maybe he could at least stay friends, pull a Sonic and keep his feelings buried for a while.

In his workshop he finally decided to call Cream.

"Hello?" the sweet rabbit's voice rang.

"Um, Hi Cream. Its Tails, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and see the new stuff I put on the Tornado."

"That sounds like fun! But I can't right now, Amy dragged me to her dance class, but it'll be over in one hour so Amy and I will be there then!" Cream chirped.

Tails did a fist pump and then said "Okay sounds like a plan, see you in an hour?"

"Sure Tails! See you then! Bye!" Cream said. They hung up and Tails started dancing around like a moron, not noticing Sonic standing there, looking at him like he was a freak.

"You're a freak you know that?" Sonic said.

"Yea but I'm a freak that got Cream and Amy over. You can apologize for acting like a jerk to Amy yesterday!" Tails said.

Sonic pondered at this for a moment "Then why is Cream coming."

Tails froze up, a blush forming on his muzzle from the sound of her name. "Um… for moral support?"

A mischievous grin formed on the cobalt hedgehog's face. "You like Cream don't you."

"No! I do not like Cream… at all." Tail said quickly.

"Ah little dude its okay! You're fifteen. You are a loud to like girls." Sonic said comfortingly.

"First I'm not little anymore" Tails started. "And second I know I can like girls but I can't like Cream. She's sweet and smart and shy and pretty. I'm totally out of her league! Not to mention we have known each other for ever."

Sonic chuckled and said "Dude, you're not out of her league. You think you are and that's what's making you so shy. You have to believe she likes you and that's how you can get the courage to ask her out!"

"You should listen to your own advice" Tails mumbled so Sonic couldn't hear.

"Well then when are the two dashing ladies coming?" Sonic asked

Tails checked the clock "40 minutes"

"Then we better get ready" Sonic said with a wink.

X

"Okay you all are now going to get partners" Mrs. Falcon "Except for you Cream."

Cream sheepishly went and stood in the corner with a blush on her muzzle. Amy chuckled then wondered who her partner was going to be. Hopefully it would be Justin. That Mongoose really knew how to move.

"Okay the partners have to be boy/girl. And this is a lyrical dance and you must choose and ABBA song." Mrs. Falcon explained. Then she started to call out names of the people who were going to be together. Amy blanked out because none of those names were her name.

"Amy Rose, you'll be with… Justin Mongoose." Mrs. Falcon called. Amy silently thanked Mrs. Falcon and walked over to Justin. He winked at her and then put his arm around her.

"Guess we're dancing together." He said with a smile. Amy gave him a smile back.

"Guess we are. Don't try to keep up." Amy flirted.

Cream saw Amy and Justin's obvious flirting and a scowl grew on her face. This is the second time a scowl had come on Cream's face. Cream knew that if Amy just opened her heart to Sonic again, he would protect it. But no stupid Justin has to swoop in a take Sonic's chance.

Amy smiled up at the yellowish-orange mongoose and said "Let's go pick out a song for our routine." She walked up to the iPad that Mrs. Falcon kept in the class and opened up Youtube.

Justin stood behind her. "How about that one?" He pointed out.

Amy giggled and pushed his hand away "That's not even ABBA! Anyways I think we should do a song from Mamma Mia! How does that sound?"

"Great." Justin said gazing into her deep emerald eyes. This made Cream scowl even more. She looked up at the clock. 20 more minutes till she could see Tails.

Amy started looking through songs when she found the Mamma Mia CD playlist on Youtube. She took the headphones and put one in her ear and the other in Justin's and started listening to pick out the perfect song.

'_Nope, NO, uh… NO, no, NO!' _Amy thought to herself, skipping through songs, ignoring Justin's chuckles.

"How about this one?" Justin asked, stopping at _Take a Chance on Me._

'_If only Sonic took a chance on me' _Amy thought. "Maybe…" She replied to Justin. She keep skipping through songs, trying to find the perfect one. Then she found it. She knew she would be able to put her heart and soul into it because it represented what she's going through so well.

Mamma Mia is the name of the song. Corny but it works for her. "This is the song." Amy told Justin.

X

Sonic was finishing the last of the 'I'm Sorry' cake he baked for Amy. He knew she would love it. And perfect timing to because Tails was answering the door to a very beaming Cream and a very scowl showing Amy. Sonic took off the apron and picked up the flowers he picked from the meadow down the hill. They were pink roses.

"And right this way… Oh HEY SONIC" Tails said not casually like they planned. Cream giggled and Amy's eyes widen. She took in the cake, the flowers, the apologetic look. Smiling, she walked over to Sonic and hugged him.

"I forgive you." She whispered in his ear. Cream took hold of Tails hand and started pulling him toward his work shop.

"We should give them space." Cream said with a blush slowly rising on her muzzle. She noticed his blush as they walked to his workshop, making her blush more as they held hands and left Sonic and Amy alone in the kitchen.

"Oh Sonic this is beautiful!" Amy buzzed, taking some icing on her perfectly elegant finger and putting it in her mouth.

"Thanks." Sonic said shyly. "So how's dance anyways?"

"Oh I have a new routine to practice! We have partners for this one." Amy said smiling

"Oh who's your partner?"

"Justin Mongoose." Amy said. Sonic suddenly felt cold. Justin was the player of the town. He lured girls in, had sex with them, then dumped them the day after… In a text message.

"Can I watch?" Sonic asked quickly.

Amy looked at him weirdly but then said "Sure we start practice in 3 hours."

Sonic sighed and took Amy's hand, seeing the blush appear on her muzzle he smiled at her and then went to get plates for the cake, thanking Amy for saying he could come.


	3. New and Everlasting Love

Cream sat up on Tail's work bench, careful not to damage the ballet skirt. She was still blushing from hold his hand.

Sonic poked his head in though the door and said "Hey I'm going with Amy to her dance routine practice, Don't do anything crazy." He winked at Tails then walked out. Cream heard a car start and pull away.

"Well I guess it's just us!" Cream said trying to get Tails to look her in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Huh yea… I'm Fine." He said with a nervous chuckle. Cream looked at him with a worried look. After all, he was her crush. Cream closed her eyes and her breathe became a little shaky. Just looking at him made her knees grow weak. And holding his hand, It was pure bliss! She can still feel the tingly feeling in her hand. She jumped down and looked at Tails.

She looked around the workshop and felt Tails watching her "Yes?" she asked.

"Oh nothing… it's just you look… pretty" Tails said muttering the last word.

"I look petty?" Cream asked.

"No! Umm… I said you look pretty." Tail blushed deep red and looked at the ground

Cream blushed redder then a red rose and looked at the ground to. "Thanks."

Tails smiled and said "Why don't we get some ice cream?"

Cream looked up a smiled back "Sounds like a plan." They walked out of the house, Tails locking it of course, and took off to go to the park. During their walk Tails asked Cream a question she didn't want to hear.

"Who do you have a crush on?" The cute fox asked. "I mean you don't have to tell me but we're friends so I'd… um like to know."

Cream sighed and said "I really don't like anyone." _Lies_. She felt her brain telling her. "What about you?"

"Ah… no one really. I'm 15, what's the rush?" Tails said. Cream smiled at him and he smiled back in a way that made her heart melt into butter. Cream looked at the trees and the birds chirping. She took her hair out of the ballet bun and shook it out, the brown sugar hair falling perfectly on her shoulders and cascading down her back. Tails watched her in amazement of how beautiful she looked in the warm afternoon light. A butterfly landed on her nose and she crossed her eyes to see it.

Turning to Tails she asked "Do I have something on my nose?"

Tails chuckled and took the butterfly off with his finger. He let it go and Cream blushed in embarrassment. "That was a calm butterfly."

Cream giggled slightly and said "Well it did land on the right person."

Cream flushed with happiness when she saw him smile at her. Getting closer and closer to the park, she wondered why Tails didn't have a girlfriend yet. It might have something to do with Cosmo. But he looked like he was almost healed from that. Tails could have any girl he wanted! He was sweet and handsome and so smart.

X

Tails was walking back from the ice cream truck, happy that he was hanging out with Cream when he saw her giggling at what an orange hedgehog said. Tails muttered something to himself before walking over to Cream with a poker face on.

"Who's this Cream, your boyfriend?" He said eyeing the orange heggie.

"Oh! No Tails, this is my friend from school, Jonah." Cream said standing up "It was nice talking to you Jonah, have a great summer!"

Jonah got up and waved to Cream before leaving. Tails, relieved that some potential threat for Cream's availability was gone, handed her the ice cream.

"Thank you!" Cream said licking the ice cream. She sat down on the park bench and leaned her head back, feeling the summer breeze lift her hair and ears. Tails stood there and watched her, telling himself over and over to sit down. She opened her eyes and looked at Tails. "Um is there something wrong Tails?"

He blushed and sat down "No nothing wrong, you just looked so peaceful." _Not just peaceful but beautiful_. Tails mentally punched himself. He wasn't enough for Cream. She was shy and sweet and beautiful and he was a nerd.

Cream smiled at him and got up, throwing her ice cream away.

"Hey! I paid good money for that!" Tails teased. Cream pulled up him and threw away his ice cream.

"Let's go to Twinkle Park! Their opening up a new roller coaster today and I want to check it out!" Cream said.

"Didn't take you as a roller coaster kind of girl Cream." Tails said smiling. Cream blushed. Tails liked the way she looked when she blushed, it was so easy to make her blush and it was cute.

"Yea well I've grown a lot since being an 8 year old girl, scared and shy." Cream said looking away. Tails took her shoulders in his hands.

"Don't be ashamed of your past Cream, it's what makes you who you are today." Tails said looking into her deep brown eyes.

Cream took his hands off her shoulders and held then with her hands "You too Tails."

Smiling at each other they forgot that they we're holding hands. They were having a moment, and Tails planned to keep it going. He saw Cream's big brown eyes twinkle under the sun. Cream coughed and took her hands out of Tail's hands and blushed hard. Tails blushed too.

"Um… Shall we go?" Tails asked.

X

Amy saw Justin in the dance studio, stretching. She turned around to see Sonic standing outside looking through the window smiling at her. Amy walked to Justin and a grin opened up on his face.

"Hey Amy Rose!" He said hugging her. Amy was taken aback by the hug. Did he like her? Amy slowly went into the hug and felt his hand slowly travel down her back, inching closer and closer to her butt. She pulled away quickly and stepped back.

"No Justin, I know what you do. Just play the music." Amy said crossing her arms over her shoulder. Justin scowled and turned on Mamma Mia. "5, 6,7,8!"

Amy went over the dance moves she made up for the song 2 years back. Justin followed in suit, twirling her, picking her up gracefully and spinning. Amy felt like he was a nice guy, just misunderstood. Dancing gracefully to the music, she felt happy. She saw Sonic out of the corner of her eye and that made her happier. Oddly enough he looked… jealous.

'_Jealous of what?! Now he wants me? No Amy Rose. Don't get sucked back into his little web of lies'_ Amy told herself as she danced. Justin picked her up and spun her down to the floor. She did a back flip into Justin's arms and he took her legs and started spinning. Justin let go and Amy flipped into the splits. Justin danced his part then picked her up and held her lovingly for the end of the song.

"Wow we did awesome!" Amy said giving Justin a high five. He high fived back.

"Dude we WERE awesome!" Justin said.

Amy laughed "Now let's run it again!" and just like that they we're dancing again, and Amy was feeling free. When she would spin she would see Sonic through the window, smiling at her.

'_You still love him Amy Rose'_ her heart said.

'_No I don't! I'm over him.'_ Her brain fought back. Amy was conflicted by these emotions. Does she listen to her heart, or her brain? She fell on her back during the back flip and Sonic rushed over.

"God Amy! Are you okay?!" Sonic asked, checking if she was injured.

Amy laughed and said "Yes Sonic! I'm okay!"

Sonic helped her up and turned to Justin angrily. "You're supposed to catch her you dingus!"

"Sorry bro. I was… distracted." He said with a sly grin. Amy looked at Sonic, and he looked like he was going to punch Justin in the face.

"Sonic, can you take me home? My back hurts." Amy asked him, hoping to distract him from punching Justin.

"I'll take you home Amy." Justin said.

"No, you don't know where she lives. I'll take her home." Sonic said. And in one minute Amy was from the ballet school, to her front door.

"Thanks Sonic." Amy said, kissing his cheek.

X

Sonic slowly closed Amy's door. Cream sat on the couch next to Tails, and they we're whispering to each other. Sonic saw them together and smiled. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He saw the chilidogs and smiled, She always knew to keep some prepared.

Sonic sat down at the kitchen table and thought back to how Justin looked at Amy, like she was a piece of meat that could be used for his enjoyment.

Sonic shuddered when he remember Justin's hand lowering onto Amy's back. If Amy didn't push away, Sonic would have gone in there and punched Justin in the face. And then kill him. Sonic sighed and got up.

"Umm… Sonic?" Cream said in a small voice.

"Yea Cream?" Sonic asked.

"What happened to Amy?"

"You'll have to ask her when she wakes up."

"Oh okay." And then like that Cream spun on her heels and when back to Tails. Sonic smiled when he saw Tails turn on the T.V. and Cream scooted closer to Tails. Sonic sat back down and started eating. His mind drifting off.

'_Justin is a stupid ass hole'_ Sonic thought disgusted. If Justin lays a hand on Amy out of dance, Sonic would rip his face off. That's how much he hated Justin.

Justin once dated his friend Sally Acorn. And Sonic saw how head over heels in love she was with the Mongoose. But when he dumped Sally, she went into an awful depression, and Sonic didn't want that happening to Amy. He loved her and wanted to protect her. But he couldn't have her as his girlfriend, because she no longer wanted him.

But Sonic would still protect the pink rose. For she was more valuable to him than love was. She was his rose and he didn't want her to get hurt. So even if she doesn't return the feelings he has for her, that's okay. Because he will be protecting her forever. No matter what, because that's what someone does if they love someone else. They protect each other.

"I'll protect you Amy Rose." Sonic said to himself.


	4. I'm Never Going To Do That

Cream woke up on Amy's couch, the morning sun shining through the window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She saw the bushy tails of one cute fox under a blanket on the other side of the couch. Cream smiled at Tails and stood up. She walked into the kitchen to see Sonic feel asleep in a bowl of cereal.

'_He must have been up all night.'_ Cream thought. She lifted Sonic's head and picked up the half bowl of cereal. The other half was on his face. Cream put the cereal in the sink and cleaned up Sonic without waking him. She cleaned the table and left the kitchen. Tails was rubbing his eyes, getting used to the lighting.

"Hi Cream" He said sleepily. Cream sat next to him and took the covers off of his shoulders.

"Good morning Tails." Cream replied. She folded the covers and put them on the coffee table.

"Why aren't you home Cream?" Tails asked. Creams eyes widened. She forgot to tell her mom she was staying another night!

"That's a good question Tails and I will answer it after I make on phone call" Cream said quickly. She reached over and grabbed Amy's cell phone. She dialed her mother's number in and called.

Cream put Amy's phone down and sighed. Her mom agreed to let Cream stay one more night but then she would have to come home for school shopping. Cream looked at Tails, who was staring at Cream the entire conversation. This made Cream blush lightly.

"Are you going to answer my question now?" Tails teased. Cream lightly punched his shoulder.

"No way, hose" Cream giggled. Tails pretended to look offended and then got up and started tickling her. Her giggles rang through the apartment.

"Going to tell me now?" Tails asked, smiling and tickling Cream's stomach. Her laugh was loud and clear.

"No! You can keep trying but its classified info that you can't know about!" Cream laughed. She was unable to breathe but she was so happy that she and Tails we're… flirting. Her face turned red and it hid the blush that formed. Tails smiled down at the cute rabbit and kept tickling. To add more affect he sat on her and held her arms down with his knees. He tickled her stomach, ignoring her laughing pleas for him to stop. Cream and Tails heard someone clear their throat and Tails stopped and looked behind him.

Blushing like crazy Tail's said "Oh um… Hi Sonic"

"What are you crazy kids doing?" Sonic asked with an eye brow waggle. Cream blushed and Tails got off of her, helping her up.

"Nothing, just playing around." Cream said sheepishly. She looked at the ground, a blush spreading across her muzzle. Tails blushed too.

"Yea…" Tails said, eyeing Sonic to make sure he didn't say anything.

"Well okay. I'm going to check on Amy. No hanky panky you two." Sonic said with a sly grin. Then he walked into Amy's room.

"That was fun." Cream said turning to Tails. "Thanks."

"Any time Cream." Tails said. "Any time."

X

Tails and Cream we're walking side by side down the walk way out of Amy's apartment. Tails was trying to get up the courage to hold her hand.

'_She's so close you dingbat! Just hold her hand! Her soft, delicate hand'_ Tails thought to himself. He mentally kicked himself and was about to reach over and hold her hand when he heard someone call Cream in a not so nice name from behind them.

"Hey it's the bitchy bunny!" A blue bat said laughing. His friends, a yellow crocodile and a green echidna, were laughing with him. Cream straightened her posture.

"Hey guys, listen I don't have time to listen to your seriously dim witted remarks. Please leave me alone" Cream said with an edge of confidence. Tails was dumb founded. Was there another side to this bunny he has never seen? If there was, he was determined to find out what it was.

"Oh Cream" The blue bat said walking up to her "You really shouldn't play with fire; I know what your mother did."

Cream's eyes widened then narrowed. "She did it to protect me Douglas! Unlike your slut face of a mother… oh wait! She bailed on you!"

Douglas became a darker blue with rage. His fist went straight into Cream's stomach making her fall backwards onto the ground. Cream screamed out in pain and Tails grew angry. He tackled the blue bat to the ground and started punching him in the face. Tails didn't know when or how to stop, he just knew his fists hurt but probably not as much as this bat's face. Tails looked up to see Rouge storm up to Tails and push him off.

"DOUGLAS!" Rouge screeched. She pulled him up by his ear then looked at Tails with narrow eyes "Don't lay a hand on my nephew again!" Then she flew off with Douglas following.

Cream coughed out some blood and Tails instantly scooped her up and flew her to the hospital. He heard her cry silently as he flew. But he ignored it because she was still coughing blood.

"OH MY GOD CREAM!" Vanilla screamed running into Creams room. Cream was propped up on a pillow with an IV in her arm. Tails was sitting at her bed side with one of her hands in both of his. He looked up and saw Vanilla rushing into the room.

Cream rolled her eyes and shot an apologetic look to Tails. He blushed slightly and looked back at Vanilla.

"My POOR BABY!" Vanilla cried hugging Cream.

"Mom, I'm fine, really! I am." Cream said turning a little purple from the lack of air. Vanilla let Cream go and looked her straight in the eyes.

"That is not what the doctor said Cream. He said you have a broken rib! How did that happen?" Vanilla asked. Cream looked away sheepishly, then looked down at her covers then she looked at Tails, then back at her mother.

"A bully punched me in the stomach, I guess he missed my stomach and hit my rib instead." The skinny teen said. Vanilla instantly got up and pulled a note pad out of her purse.

"What is this bully's name?" Vanilla asked calmly. Cream looked down at the sheets again and played with the covers with her free hand.

"Douglas Bat. His guardian is Rouge because his mom abandoned him as a baby and his dad is fighting in a war." Cream said. Vanilla wrote this down, kissed Cream's forehead and walked out of the hospital room without another word. Cream looked at Tails. He blushed and so did she. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, gazing into her deep brown eyes, Tails wondered how he could have not walked home with her, and she could have gotten more hurt.

"Thanks for beating Doug up Tails. I really appreciate it. But I'm not a weakling, I can fight my own battles." Cream said smiling.

Tails looked down and said "I know Cream, but I just got so mad that I couldn't help it. I wanted to do something." Cream blushed and kissed Tail's cheek.

"Again, thanks" She said. Tails blushed redder than Knuckles when he's mad. A pink blush spread across Cream's muzzle when she realized she kissed his cheek. She giggled nervously and Tails leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but before he could kiss her, a familiar voice was heard down the hall.

X

"O my gosh!" Amy screamed when she saw Tails leaning in to kiss Cream in the hospital bed. Sonic covered his ears.

"What?!" He called. Amy pointed to the room where Cream was and Sonic's jaw dropped. Tails was actually going to do it.

Amy saw Tails look up and see Amy, followed by looking down and blushing fiercely. Cream blushed even redder then Tails did, even though she didn't see Amy or Sonic. Amy turned to Sonic and squealed. Sonic covered his ears again and shot apologetic looks to the nurses.

"I'm sorry Sonic! But Tails was going to kiss Cream! Cream was going to get her first kiss and it was going to be with the boy she likes!" Amy cried happily. Sonic smiled down at the rosy hedgehog.

Amy noticed Sonic smiling at her and she blushed. "That's great for them Amy, but we should leave them alone for a bit. Let's go to your dance practice and then we can come back once it's over."

Amy nodded and skipped down the hall and to the elevator. Sonic fast walked behind her. Amy pressed the button and walked into the elevator.

"Hurry up Sonic!" Amy said as Sonic slowly walked into the elevator and pushed the lobby button. "Your pretty slow for being the fastest thing alive."

Amy smiled at her teasing and Sonic said "Oh you think your fast." He winked to her and she blushed softly. Why did this boy have such a big affect on her? Why did he make her knees weak and her heart melt every time she hears his voice?

Amy smiled up at Sonic and hopped up on his back, piggy back style. "Show me how fast you can go Blue" She smirked. Sonic sighed and smiled.

"Hold on Ames." He said. Amy took hold of his shoulders and once the elevator door opened, Sonic ran out. Amy was taken aback by the speed, obviously forgetting how fast he was. He'd gotten faster. In 5 seconds Amy and Sonic we're outside of her dance studio. Amy hopped off of his back and fixed her quills.

"That was pretty fast." Amy teased. He smiled and held her hand, guiding her inside. Amy's blush was pinker then her fur. She looked up at Sonic and saw him blushing too.

Justin was waiting in front of the studio and when he saw Amy he hugged her.

"Oh Amy, I'm so sorry about yesterday!" Justin whispered into Amy's ear. She smiled; maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Amy broke away from the hug and looked up at the handsome mongoose and smiled. Amy was too confused about boys right now to even think about a relationship anyways. She walked into the studio, put down her bag, and started dancing. She saw Sonic sit on the bench outside and watch her dance with amazed eyes, like he never knew she could be so graceful. Amy blushed and looked away, still practicing her part for the routine. Justin came up behind her and placed his strong hands on her slim waist.

"Wait for me…" He said with a sly grin. Amy flashed a disgusted looked at him and wiggled out of his grasp.

"One, two, three, and four…" Amy said to the beat of her dance moves. "Five, six, seven, and eight" Amy repeated this until she and Justin were done with the dance.

"Great job Ms. Rose." Justin said with a wink. Right then, Amy felt really uncomfortable being his dance partner.

"You too, Justin" Amy said. They went over the dance three more times until Amy stopped. She went over to get a drink of water and while drinking the water, she heard soft footsteps behind her. She turned around and a pair of lips pressed against her. Her eyes widened to see Justin's closed eyes right in front of her. She tried to push him off but his grip on her was way too strong. She tried kicking his legs but nothing worked. She struggled to get out of his grasp, screaming in his mouth, making a muffled noise. 10 seconds into the kiss Amy felt a gust of wind and Justin's lips peeling off of her. She wiped the tears from her eyes to see Sonic slamming Justin into a wall.

X

Sonic was ready to punch this asshole in the face. No one messed with his girl. Sonic held Justin up on the wall by his shirt collar with his left hand, bringing his left hand back ready to punch this douche in the face.

But he felt soft hands on his shoulder and he looked back to see Amy. She shook her head no and Sonic dropped Justin on the floor. Amy went over to Justin.

"I made it clear the first time you hit on me Justin, I don't like you like that! Get up! Teach Sonic the moves to your part to keep him from ripping off your face while I go to the bathroom." Amy said. Then she stormed out of the studio, leaving Sonic and Justin glaring at each other.

"I guess I'll teach you the moves to my part of the routine." Justin said, purposely bumping Sonic's shoulder to get to the middle of the dance floor. Sonic stood next to Justin.

Sonic followed Justin's part perfectly, he got all the steps right, he only messed up on the splits

"Uh no way asswipe." Sonic growled. "No guy should ever be able to get into the splits"

"Just do it you pansy." Justin said getting up from the ending part of the routine. Sonic shook his head no and Justin let out a mad sigh. "I never thought I would see Sonic the Hedgehog be a wimp."

"Like I said No guy should be able to get into the splits, ever."

Sonic heard someone clear their throat behind him. Sonic turned around and saw Amy leaning at the doorway, trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's not funny Ames!" Sonic said, stomping his foot for added drama. Amy let out the laugh and walked up to Sonic.

"It's okay Sonic. We all know you need to keep your precious huevos." Amy giggled.

Sonic gaped at Amy for a second then playfully grinned. "I'm never going to do it Rose."

Amy smiled at Sonic and poked him in the stomach. "And that's okay!" Amy walked over to Justin and stood next to him. "From the top!"

For the next hour Sonic sat on the floor of the studio watching Amy and Justin practice over and over again. He smiled at Amy's grace, she was a beautiful flower standing next to an angry gorilla. And that gorilla would be Justin.

After the practice was over, Sonic couldn't help but overhear the conversation the Amy and Justin we're having, actually he was purposely listening in but… whatever.

"Show up here tomorrow at 10 am Justin. We are on last so we don't have to be early." Amy said.

Justin grunted and agreed. "Sorry about earlier Amy, I thought you we're interested in me." He had a fake innocent look and Amy was eating it up. Sonic growled.

"Oh its okay Justin, I know how it feels." Amy said looking at the floor. Sonic instantly felt guilty. If only Amy knew…

'_Does she even like you any more Sonic?'_ The little devil on Sonic's shoulder said.

'_Of course she does. She wouldn't have rejected Justin's kiss if she had feelings for anyone else' _The angel said.

'_Oh shut up you two!'_ Sonic thought. God he was going crazy keeping his feelings for Amy under control. He had to tell her. And he would. But later, much later.

'_Why do I have to be like this? Why can't I let the real me though and show Amy that I…love her.' _

-**Hey all the fans of this story!**

**Sorry it's been a while. I just had zero inspiration. So I'll try to update regularly again, and try to make the chapters long. Was this okay? Was it long enough? **

**Again super sorry about the really short chapters and the forever taking to update. But I'm finished with chapter 4 now. Guess I'll see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
